Campaign and Attack
by mccord-moments
Summary: An exploration of the article and argument in 5.19. Chapter One deals with Henry. A possible Chapter two would deal with Jason (predictable).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I haven't had the motivation to continue the other story just yet. Ever since it aired, I've felt as though 5.19 is missing a proper resolution. This is Henry's side, and if you want me to, I'll write for Jason. I write about Jason all the time, though. If you want it, let me know. If you don't I'll give you all a break. **

* * *

Henry glanced at the top of her desk-messy like it always had been, even before she took the job. He set his glass down on a stack of papers and books, reminding himself that like his wife, he was messy too-the real-world can only ask so much of college professors.

It wasn't so much that he wanted to, his mind just kind of took him there. He was able to ignore the article and their argument for much of the day, too consumed by work to give himself the time. Alone, staring out the window at the street, Henry brought the glass to his lips and let the burn slide down his throat. He was frustrated and he was embarrassed. The warm mixture of alcohol and anxiety had him trapped.

He tried to tell her that he understood… if something happened. He knew that nothing happened. He just wanted to be understanding. He didn't doubt her. He just wanted to let her know… but it didn't come out like that, at least not to her ears. They spent so much time away from each other. She was with the Company or traveling on her own for the Company. He understood if something happened in that time-it was difficult.

It was difficult to maintain a marriage on phone calls. But the early days were relatively easy when it was just the three of them. He and Stevie were a team, working through Elizabeth's absence together. He learned how to braid hair and accept the undeserved praise from women all around while trying to stay one step ahead of his daughter. Although. no matter how busy he was, he still missed her-and he regretted how vengeful he could get. He was aware of the emptiness that accompanied the distance. So if anything did happen… it was reasonable.

Henry took another sip. He wondered why he granted her that pass to begin with. He was almost okay with it back then, he accepted it.

He shook his head, why was he going there now? He didn't doubt her-never. He knew what the time away did to both of campaign stuff… this stuff was something else. Henry sat the glass down as he heard the motorcade pull up.

"Thanks, Matt," She said, setting her case on the entryway table. Henry stared on as she straightened her bag. Taking another sip of scotch, he turned the glass in his hand-hoping she would turn around. When she didn't, he cleared his throat. He watched as she stopped and spun around, leaning back against the table.

"Hi," She smiled. "I'm sorry, Henry I-" She gazed back at the bag, "I was just organizing that thing." Henry couldn't help but chuckle. Elizabeth pushed the bag to the side and walked over to the office, leaning against the door frame. "It's this damn article. This whole thing is just…"

"So Washington," Henry mumbled.

"Yes. It's so Washington. And I hate everything about it."

"Well, babe," He took a final swig, that's what running for president gets you."

She smiled. "I'm sorry we haven't had the chance to finish the conversation from the other night. With Jason this morning and everything else, I just want to make sure we're on the same page. I-I actually have about an hour before I have to meet with Mike and Jay."

Elizabeth moved over to the chair and waited for his response. They both held each other's gaze for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth… I never doubted you," He let the words fall before he continued, "I've just felt, if something were to happen… that would have been the time."

"And the years following, that wasn't the time?'"

"No… we were older than-more mature. Sure, you travelled more, but you had something to come back to," He was trying hard not to match her defensiveness.

"You, Stevie… 'nothing to come back to?'"

"Of course not." Now he was getting defensive.

"Then What?" She asked, "Because every trip I made, every day I spent at work, I missed you two. I would have never-ever-done anything to risk what we had. I always thought about coming home to you and Stevie." She let the loose tears fall as she struggled to maintain composure.

Henry met her tear-filled eyes and walked across the office. "Hey, hey, hey," He soothed, taking her hand and kneeling in front of her. She let out a sob.

"I know how much you missed the kids. I didn't doubt you. But baby, I was fearful, and I was young… and when that article came out, the fear came back. It was a stupid fear, Elizabeth.

He touched her cheek to catch the stray tears, "I know how hard it was to say goodbye-how much you missed us."

She smiled as a grin appeared on his face.

"Remember when you were in Iraq and you called home one night and Jason picked up the phone?"

Her eyes glistened back. "That about broke my heart, Henry. You were upstairs with the girls, or something, and he just kept talking, and talking about his day. I just couldn't believe how much he'd grown."

Henry chuckled, "It was pretty cute. He pushed the kitchen chair against the counter so he could reach the phone, and he just sat there going on and on."

"That's why I quit. I missed so much of their lives-"

"But you always came back, He ran his thumb along her knuckles, "You always came back to me and Stevie, Alison and Jason."

"But now I'm scared of what this campaign will do to our family," She said, dropping her head against Henry's in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm not sure why, but it often is the case that I copy & paste from the original document and end up losing a small section of text when I publish. So if a line isn't complete, that might be why. Anyway, I made sure this time to insert my EM dashes (I forget to for most stories). This whole story was thought up in one moment, and I really wish I would have written Chapter Two right after the first. I believe this was supposed to be different, but I couldn't remember my original idea. I'm sure you would have gotten something different if I wrote Two in the same space as One.**

* * *

After a quiet moment, Henry slowly stood and extended his hand. "Come on, Stevie brought ice cream home—the kids are all here—and I'm sure they want to see you, babe." Elizabeth dropped her head once more and ran her hands along her face. "Is Jase home? We should talk to him," She whispered.

"Babe, I'm sure he just needs time to process. It's a—"

"I mean it, Henry," She looked up at him, "We need to make sure he's emotionally prepared." Henry matched his wife's stare with his own, trying to detect her sincerity.

"...Yeah, okay, we can check on him," He decided to retreat.

"Great. Now let's eat, I'm starving… and I only have so much time before my meeting, so let's go."

Henry took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her to her feet.

Elizabeth shook her head as they entered the kitchen. "Hey, Jase, Mom and I would like to talk to you," Henry called. The two stood in silence waiting for a response. Elizabeth went around to the freezer and opened the fresh box of ice cream. "We have ice cream," She yelled toward the stairs.

"C' mon, Jase, you can't avoid this one," Henry added.

They both sighed in relief when they heard a bedroom door open and slam shut. Jason raced down the stairs, his body tensed with irritation and he tried his best to avert his eyes.

"Ice cream?" Elizabeth smiled, holding an empty bowl.

"No," He glared at her.

These moments were becoming rarer, but every so often Jason was ready to block them out like the hurt thirteen-year-old. Henry knew this was going nowhere, and his wife's cheeriness wasn't helping any. Jason was a bull, with his feet firmly planted.

"Okay, let's—"

"—I don't want to talk about it. I know what you're going to say." Jason shifted his glare to his father.

"Yeah?" Henry chuckled, "And what would that be?" Elizabeth moved from the island, ice cream in hand, to the bottom of the stairs by Henry.

"Let's move to the table? Shall we?"

"The article" Jason mumbled but he held Henry in an angry stare, I don't want to talk about it. Jason turned around and headed back upstairs.

Henry sat down beside Elizabeth. "No, come here," He said, "Let's talk about it." Jason stopped and slowly turned around.

"I'm okay," He huffed.

"Really?" Elizabeth smirked, "Because you broke my bowl this morning."

"Just sit down and talk to us, buddy," Henry pleaded.

Jason looked at his parents and then around the kitchen before he gave in. "Okay," He said as he grabbed the back of the chair, "But I only want to talk to Dad."

Elizabeth glanced down at the table. She knew she could hide the hurt well but she didn't want to risk it. "You sure?" Henry asked.

"Yeah… sorry."

"That's okay," Elizabeth assured her son, "because I actually have a meeting soon. So you two can talk and…" She got up quickly from her seat, hoping that her rambling would stop. She was hurt, but if this was what he wanted, she had places to be. Henry grabbed her arm as she spun around. "You sure?" He looked into her eyes earnestly. She knew he didn't want to have this conversation without her, but she simply smiled and grabbed her phone. Elizabeth leaned over and left him with a kiss. "I am," She whispered.

As Elizabeth left, Jason and Henry sat in comfortable silence. Henry had been more than content to forgo this situation altogether, but he couldn't turn back now, not after the standoff.

"Okay, look, your mom… and I are worried about how you're handling things, that's all."

Jason remained silent, but the look in his eyes told Henry he had something on his mind. "Did something happen at school, people talking about the article?" Henry suggested.

Jason bit his cheek and shook his head. "No," He managed, "... I mean, yes, but my friends are good at hiding it, so."

"Okay, so then why the need to act out this morning?"

"I don't know," Jason mumbled once more and looked down. Henry fought the urge to ask another question, knowing Jason would let his feelings slip at some point.

"It's… it's the stupid media," He admitted. I mean, why do they have to make stuff like this up? What purpose does it serve?" Henry took a deep breath as his son's tone became more defensive. "So, they can just lie and make stuff up about her?"

"I know, it sucks," Henry said placing a hand on Jason's arm, "And I'm sorry you have to deal with it." Jason shook his head.

"No, Dad, I don't care if I have to deal with it—I don't care if people at school make fun of me. It's just... that's Mom, you know?"

"Yeah… Kind of. I'm listening."

"Like, that's not her. She would never do that. And they just get away with it… it's garbage."

"I know," Henry calmly assured, hoping his son would follow his example.

"And people believe it!" He added in amazement, "Now people see her differently all because of some stupid lie."

"Well they can't attack her policy, Jase—"

"—Please stop saying that. They can, they just choose not to."

"It's true," Henry tried again.

"No it's not," Jason knotted his brow, "People just need the entertainment.

"That hurts, doesn't it?" Henry asked.

"Kind of," Jason met his father's eyes.

"She's your mom and you want to protect her—all of us do.

"Yeah," Jason agreed, "But no one tried to stop it, and it's not true."

"As we said before, Jase, we can't stop everything."

"It's still messed up."

Henry placed his hand on Jason's arm again. "It is, but she's your mom, and no lie is going to change that, Big man."


End file.
